justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rich Girl
Rich Girl '''is on Just Dance 2014. It is by ''Gwen Stefani and Eve'' and the second song by her to be on the series, the first being What You Waiting For? from Just Dance 3. This song has regular dance and an alternate dance with a chair. It has two styles: Chair Dance and Egyptian. Appearance of routine Normal The person and background is seeminly Egyptian with a blue Egyptian outfit and a gold hat. There is a throne in the background and male Egyptian silouettes that dance as well. With A Chair The person is female with curly hair, a crop top, ultra short shorts, and boots with heels. She's a black silhouette dancing with a small red chair. The background is very basic. Gold Moves The song has 3 '''Gold Moves: Gold Move 1, 2 & 3: Put your hands on the leg. RichGirlGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Mashup The song has a mashup, which is only unlockable in November. Dancers(No Repeats): *Rich Girl (JD2014) *The Power (JD2) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Feel So Right (JD2014) *Fine China (Extreme) (JD2014) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Wannabe (JD1) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Funhouse (JD4) Appearances in mashups *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) Trivia *During the start of the song, it goes "Na na na na na na na na na na na na na, Come together all over the world from the hoods of Japan Harajuku girls What? It's all love What? Give it up What?(shouldn't matter) x4 What? If I was a rich girl. . ." This means that the song edit Eve's part out in the beginning and the part again re appears to her original part, making the song longer and the first one to do so. This edit is actually taken from the official video of this song. *The With A Chair dance for this have very few counted moves, but it doesn't mean it would be difficult to get 5 stars on. The OK, Good, and Perfect moves and YEAH! gold moves are counted for much more points than in other songs. *The With A Chair dance is probably shown in black, because the dancer opens her legs a lot, and the dance could've been too grown to actually show children playing the game. Hovewer sometimes her face is visible. *She sits in the chair in the beginning and the ending, in both versions. *It's a medium song even though it is marked as easy. *The word fetish isn't censored despite being explicit and inappropriate. However, many people really wanted fetish to be removed. *There is a Dance Mashup that the player can only unlock in November. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category Most Outrageous Dance Routine. * In the 2nd chorus of the Regular version, during "All the riches baby", the line immediately gets colored for a while, but then it returns white. Gallery Easy2014.png RichgirlAward.jpg|The Award Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Gwen Stefani songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Serious Dances Category:Songs released in 2004 Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Lyrics Errors